Love Songs
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: After the break-up, Alec is upset. Magnus has moved on. And neither of them know what to do. First chapter to the song 'Queen of Hearts' by The Unthanks. Second to 'Never Getting Back Together' by Taylor Swift. T to be safe.
1. Queen of Hearts

**So, I wrote this a while ago, and didn't even realise that I still had it! If you don't know the song, look up 'Queen of Hearts' by The Unthanks. It's an absolutely gorgeous song! I hope that you enjoy; I was ****_so _****upset when Magnus and Alec broke up. It's not like I didn't see it, but... Magnus was just... So cold...**

**I'm going to go cry now.**

_To the Queen of Hearts,_

_Is the Ace of Sorrow,_

_Here today,_

_Gone tomorrow._

Alec sat at the table, crying. Sobbing. He missed the first man that he'd _really _loved – All for a stupid mistake. He was pathetic. So he cried.

_Young man a'plenty,_

_But sweet hearts few,_

_If my love leaves me,_

_What shall I do?_

Magnus sighed. Yet another one was gone – Not that he'd ever had any lack of suitors. But Alec was… different. He was sweet. He liked Magnus for Magnus – Not for the flashy lights, nor for money.

_To the Queen of Hearts,_

_Is the Ace of Sorrow,_

_Here today,_

_Gone tomorrow._

Isabelle was noticeably upset about the ordeal. Of course, she was furious with Magnus for leaving Alec, but could not reach him. It had all happened so fast, too – One day, Alec was happy. In love, and prepared to scream it to the world. The next, he was crying for loss. Loss of not only a lover, but a friend.

_Young man a'plenty,_

_But sweet hearts few,_

_If my love leaves me,_

_What shall I do?_

When Clary had heard of the break-up, she had trudged straight to Magnus' house to find out what happened. When she reached there, however, she had been shocked to find that the loft had been abandoned. She was friends with Magnus, or so she thought, but now he'd disappeared.

_If I had stole,_

_In yonder mountain,_

_With gold and silver,_

_There for counting._

Magnus stared through glassy eyes at his new apartment. He wonders to himself; 'If I had just waited – Flaunted my money… Would Alec have still loved me the way he did?'

_I could not count,_

_For the thought or thee,_

_Mine eyes so full,_

_I could not see._

Alec didn't love Magnus for the money – Not for the jewels or glamour. He just loved Magnus for being Magnus. He wouldn't have even considered it. The spell to make Magnus mortal. He just wanted to find out more about the man he loved, from the person who he thought knew Magnus best.

_To the Queen of Hearts,_

_Is the Ace of Sorrow,_

_Here today,_

_Gone tomorrow._

Jace was mad. Very mad. The _stupid _Warlock! Jace had only recently begun to trust him, and now he'd gone and made Alec cry. Punching a wall, Jace went to vent his anger.

_Young man a'plenty,_

_But sweet hearts few,_

_If my love leaves me,_

_What shall I do?_

Maryse sighs, and looks through the doorway at her son. She hadn't been overly surprised when he came out, and she thought that he deserved happiness as much as the next young man. But she had _trusted _the Warlock to take care of her boy. She hadn't expected her son to be broken – tossed aside, so easily. So quickly.

_I love my father,_

_I love my mother,_

_I love my sister,_

_I love my brother,_

_I love my friends,_

_And my family, too._

Alec looked back at the Institute. A single tear ran down his face, as he said goodbye.

_I'd forsake them all, _

_And go with you._

Magnus opened his door with a sigh, and felt his heart leap, as it always did, when he saw his young lover.

_To the Queen of Hearts,_

_Is the Ace of Sorrow,_

_Here today,_

_Gone tomorrow._

Alec looked through the window, watching his ex-lover kissing a new man. He felt tears rolling out his eyes, and down his face.

_Young man a'plenty,_

_But sweet hearts few,_

_If my love leaves me,_

_What shall I do?_

Magnus pressed his lips hard against – Was it Drake's? He didn't know the name, and honestly, he didn't care. He was just another pretty face. Someone to fill in the time, until he was over Alec.


	2. Never Getting Back Together

**So, CatariRay reviewed 'Queen of Hearts' and asked me if I would continue, and I thought: ****_Sure, why not? _**

**She suggested that I use the song ****_Never Getting Back Together _****by Taylor Swift, so I checked out the song (I swear, I had never heard this song before, even though my friend seems OBSESSED with it) and… I wrote this as a bit of a continuation.**

_I remember when we broke up,_

_First time,_

_Sayin' "This is it,_

_I've had enough!_

_'Cause like,_

_We haven't seen each-other,_

_In a month,"_

_When you,_

_Said you,_

_Needed,_

_Space._

Alec growled. He felt betrayed; Betrayed by Magnus, betrayed by Isabelle. Betrayed, even by _Jace_. But it was Magnus' decision – Alec couldn't force a relationship with him; Particularly as the warlock's power far outweighed his own. "So," Alec said to himself, "I guess it's time to catch a new fish."

_What?_

_Then you come around and say,_

_"Baby,_

_I miss you and,_

_I swear,_

_I'm gonna change!_

_Trust me."_

It was a surprise, to say the least, when, a few nights after the break-up, she opened the front door of the Institute to come face-to-face with Magnus. "Isabelle…" He began, but he couldn't finish before the door was slammed in his face. Isabelle growled, and marched to her phone.

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say: "I hate you,"_

_We break up,_

_You call me: "I love you,"_

The phone call lasted less than a minute before Alec hung up, throwing his phone into the wall. He had to be quite, though; There was some man next door – Some swinger vampire, who wanted a quick fuck. And then the phone rings again. Answering it with a shaking hand, he holds it up to his ear, and hears the pleading voice of Magnus: "I… I love –" Alec hangs up before the man can finish.

_We called it off again last night,_

_But this time I'm telling you,_

_I'm telling you,_

_We are never ever ever,_

_Getting back together,_

_We are never ever ever,_

_Getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends,_

_Talk to my friends,_

_Talk to me,_

_But we are never ever ever,_

_Ever,_

_Getting back together!_

Maryse was apoplectic. She knew that Alec was upset, but when she found that he had run off so soon after the break-up to another man. She briskly walked out of the institute, and followed Isabelle's instructions on how to get to the motel at which Alec was spending the night. She also knew that Magnus had _every right _to break up with Alec, but the fact that he had come crawling back so soon afterwards worried her.

_Like, _

_Ever._

He hated it – He hated _everything _right now. He wanted to bash Magnus' head in with a spoo – Wait, no… A bat. But he wouldn't… Because Alec wouldn't like it. Jace would never go out of his way to hurt Alec.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights,_

_And me,_

_Falling for it;_

_Screaming that I'm right,_

_And you, _

_Would hide away and find your peace of mind,_

_With some,_

_Indie record that's much cooler than mine,_

Magnus sighed, ruffling his hair. He sat on a bench in some street, somewhere. Honestly, he didn't even care – He'd much rather be making out on a bench in Paris with… No. He shouldn't be thinking about him. Not after he'd broken the boy. _But_, the man thought to himself, _I guess it always was my fault. Always pretending to be so much more…Always hiding who I was before…_

_You called me up again tonight,_

_But this time,_

_I'm telling you,_

_I'm telling you,_

_We are never ever ever,_

_Getting back together,_

_We are never ever ever,_

_Getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends,_

_Talk to my friends,_

_Talk to me,_

_But we are never ever ever,_

_Ever,_

_Getting back together!_

Sitting in the middle of the kitchen was uncomfortable enough for Alec – he liked to spend as little time in there as possible. What made it even worse was the fact that he had not only his family – At least, Maryse, Jace, and Isabelle – But also Luke, and Clary, _and _Jocelyn. _Lucky Simon can't come_, he thought bitterly to himself. "Alec," Maryse said, "We're holding an intervention."

_I used to think,_

_That we,_

_Were forever ever ever,_

_And I used to say,_

_"Never say never,"_

Magnus couldn't help it. He didn't think that they would last forever, but Alec sure had. And it made him feel so guilty that he could just… Call something so special off so quickly. And he felt the tears come to his eyes, but made no move to stop them.

_Ugh, _

_And he calls me up,_

_And he's,_

_Like:_

_"I still love you,"_

_And I'm like,_

_I'm just,_

_I mean, _

_This is exhausting,_

_Y'know?_

_Like,_

_We are never getting back together,_

_Like,_

_Ever_

He was tired of it – Tired of the pain, tired of the pressure. But most of all, tired of people feeling _sorry _for him! Sure, he was sad, but he'd get over it. Maybe. In a while. But they needed to stop bombarding him with questions. However, when the phone rang, he still felt a little twinkle of excitement. "… Hello?"

_We are never ever ever,_

_Getting back together,_

_We are never ever ever,_

_Getting back together!_

_You go talk to your friends,_

_Talk to my friends,_

_Talk to me,_

_But we are never ever ever,_

_Ever,_

_Getting back together!_

It was a mistake. That thought ran through both of their heads, when they arrived at the park, but… They both knew that it wasn't.

_We, _

_Oh,_

_We,_

_Oh,_

_Getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends,_

_Talk to my friends,_

_Talk to me,_

_But we are never ever ever,_

_Ever,_

_Getting back together!_

Or so they thought. That's what everyone thought, actually. But, Alec and Magnus – They didn't belong alone. After finding each-other, each had found something… Missing. Alec had found his confidence – His fashionable counter-part. And Magnus had found something so… _Mundane_, that it kept him from going too high.

They fit with each-other.

"So much for 'Never getting back together'," Alec chortled, as he cuddled into Magnus' chest.


	3. A Thousand Years

**Well, I felt a strong need to finish this off – So, here we go! Let's enjoy the end of this, with Magnus and Alec and everyone else!**

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colours and promises,_

Magnus was very house-proud; Of course, Alec knew that. The bright colours really suited his boyfriend's bubbly personality. But what surprised him, after they'd first… Well… Yes… Was his heartbeat.

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love,_

_When I'm afraid,_

_To,_

_Fall_

Magnus felt tears come to his eyes when Alec first said the words "I love you," – They made him feel _human _again. But that, in many ways, wasn't good. Not at all. Because Alec would die; Just like the others before him. And then Magnus would be left… Alone.

_But watching you,_

_Stand alone,_

_All of my doubt,_

_Suddenly goes away,_

_Somehow_

Watching Alec without Magnus was painful – He seemed so… Lonely. Jace knew that they belonged together in that moment.

_One step closer_

It was with a heavy heart that Robert admitted he could not change his son's preferences. Instead of fighting it, he distanced himself.

_I have died,_

_Every day,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darling don't,_

_Be afraid,_

_I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for,_

_A thousand more_

Throughout his life, Magnus had loved many people – His mother, for one. But there were so many; Too many to count! But Alec really made him happy. He had been alone for so many years, and now he had someone; Someone that he would be willing to spend… Forever with.

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty is all,_

_She is,_

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let,_

_Anything take,_

_Away,_

_What's standing in front of me,_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

Sitting across from the two lovers, Maryse couldn't help but feel a slight remorse. Of course, she'd miss her son once he was gone, but she also knew that he was his own man. Magnus had finally decided to tell them his story – His past. His life. They all knew it wouldn't be pretty; But it was important.

_One step closer_

Jocelyn was happy for Magnus; They'd been good friends for a while – And now she could finally see him happy. Not the false-happiness that he'd had before, but a real happiness.

_I have died,_

_Every day,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darling don't,_

_Be afraid,_

_I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for,_

_A thousand more_

Cuddling on the couch, sitting in Magnus' lap, with Chairman Meow licking his cheek was now his favourite activity, Alec decided. He sighed contentedly, and turned around slightly, kissing Magnus on the lips.

_And all along,_

_I believed,_

_I would find you_

Isabelle knew that Alec would find someone; At least, she'd hoped so since she'd realised he was gay. It made her happy to know that he'd found somebody so comfortable with their sexuality – Alec probably wouldn't have gained _any _confidence if he'd been with anybody less flamboyant than Magnus. Though, finding somebody anywhere near as flamboyant would be very difficult.

_Time has brought,_

_Your heart to me,_

_I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for,_

_A thousand more_

Magnus held Alec to him in their bed. _'Their' is such a nice word_, thought Magnus to himself. _Their _life together was just beginning. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

_One step closer_

Clary smiled. Holding Jace's hand, she laughed, and pointed out the other couple on the far side of the block. One dressed in bright pink leather pants, and a fluorescent yellow tee; The other in dark denim jeans (though, now without holes) and a black sweater. The two were holding hands, and smiling.

_One step closer_

Simon and Isabelle joined the two couples in the booth. Fortunately, they'd already be ordered for, and the six, Warlock, Vampire and Shadowhunters alike, all sat together and ate.

_I have died,_

_Every day,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darling don't,_

_Be afraid,_

_I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for,_

_A thousand more_

Of course, it was widely accepted amongst the pack that Maia's friends were… Unusual company for a werewolf. Not that they really minded, but after hearing that a Warlock was dating a Shadowhunter, a certain amount of whispering followed Maia as she walked around. That is, until she made _the speech_. An event which travelled quickly throughout circles of all species.

_And all along,_

_I believed,_

_I would find you,_

_Time has brought,_

_Your heart to me,_

_I have loved you,_

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for,_

_A thousand more_

Together, Magnus and Alec were happy. Robert received a letter from his wife, enclosed were three photographs. Isabelle and Simon, the Vampire, playing chess in the park. Jace and Clary, training in the institute. And the final photo, Alexander and Magnus, holding hands and smiling in front of a small apartment. Robert smiled, and placed the letter into a small box.


End file.
